1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a control method thereof. Specifically, to a mobile terminal and a control method for capturing an image of a user's gesture and selectively activating various modes associated with the captured image.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. Additionally, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to their portability.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
To support and enhance functions of a terminal a variety of recent terminals have provided functions such as motion capture and gesture capture.